Sharpenny
by Dr. ET
Summary: A spoiled and stuck-up version of Penny was the star of Sovereign Entertainment years before Penny was. And unlike today's Bolt, she's the one being exposed to reality. Bolt and Penny origins.
1. Scene One: Opening

Sharpenny was sitting on a bench in the park. The park was sort of deserted, only she and her dog, Bolt, were there.

"And you know, I kinda like- what? No way! Me too..." she babbled into her phone. She flicked her blonde hair.

Bolt looked up and sighed. "My person is so noisy." He thought.

"Actually, the pink one is like so…what? Wait, sorry Lily, I got another call." She said.

Bolt sighed again.

"Yah?" she spoke into her cell phone.

"Sharpenny! I don't have much time." It was her dad.

"Like, what's the big deal dad? I'm like, on the phone!" she said.

"Er, something's come up at work. And you can't go back to the house." He tried to sound as dramatic as possible.

"Cool!" she bounced in her seat, tossing her hair again.

"(Uhh!! This is hopeless) Okay, let's just cut to the chase. Bolt has superpowers cause' I enhanced him and he can protect you. Go and find Calico blah, blah, blah. Bye-" the phone cut off and Sharpenny's dad no longer spoke through the phone.

Sharpenny sighed and rolled her eyes. Bolt was already up and ready for action.

But instead of getting off the bench and trying to find her dad, she clicked on her cell phone and stared blabbing away again.

"Oh…" Bolt groaned, putting one paw in front of his face in dismay.

Suddenly, in the middle of her pointless jabbering, Sharpenny heard helicopter noises. "What?" she looked up. There was a multitude of helicopters hovering above her.

"Not cool! This is like, totally bad for my hair!" she closed her phone, picked up her bag and started running. Bolt followed closely behind thinking: "I finally got her up!"

And they ran towards a nearby building, going up to the roof. The helicopters lost sight of her from there.

She and Bolt were sitting on crates up on the roof. She was panting harder than Bolt was. She is really out of shape.

Bolt motioned Shapenny's bag. She looked back.

"Not now, dog! I'm like, thinking about what to do!" she screamed.

Bolt rolled his eyes and shook her bag even more.

"What?" she saw the contents of her bag, binoculars, a folding scooter, communication gadgets…

She blinked nine times and remained quiet for forty-seven seconds before finally going, "Oh! Oh, now I get it! Okay, maybe you're not so useless, dog." She said, taking the binoculars.

Bolt really wanted to superbark her all the way to the next country.

Walking over to the edge of the building she wore the binoculars (which she thought was totally not matching her shoes) and opened the microphone.

She wasn't quite listening. And to recap, this is what she understood:

Dad is captured. Calico's got ways of making him talk. Something about spilling guts and that some agent was sent to get her, yaddah, yaddah…

…

The agent with an eyepatch (who was sent to capture her) walked out on the streets. On the side were Sharpenny and Bolt, who were pretending to read magazines to hide.

Well, at least Bolt was pretending…

Bolt saw the agent walk into an alleyway. He put his magazine down and was about to make a run for him when he noticed that his *sigh* owner was still too busy reading Teen Magazine.

Bolt could just tug on her hair if her wanted to, but instead tugged on her pants' sleeve.

"What?" she said. "Oh, fine. We'll go find the bad guy."

Then they got up, walking into the alley.

She was walking so far behind Bolt.

"It stinks here…" she complained.

From out of nowhere, a black car screeched in and inside the car was the agent. In the car, Calico was talking saying: "We only need the girl." And it sped towards her.

"AAHH!!!" Penny shrieked. She shielded her face and stood her ground. Real smart.

Bolt rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day and went for the car like an angered bull.

Making contact with car, it went flying up in the air. (NOTE: Bolt knows this is only a TV show.)

It landed behind Sharpenny, upside-down, and she looked back, relieved.

She was about to leave when she saw Bolt's gaze and went back, sighing.

She bent down knocking on the car window. It went up.

"What?" the agent said.

"Where's Calico…" Sharpenny said with almost no energy at all.

"I ain't talking to you." He said.

"Okay." She got up and started walking away.

Bolt stopped her. He gripped it with his teeth and ran to the nearest bridge.

"Oh, threatening…" she smiled sinisterly.

"Now, unless you tell us where Calico is, I will have my dog drop you off this bridge, and you will DIE! Bwahahaha!!!" she proposed.

"Way to point out the obvious, Sharpenny. And would it hurt you to call me Bolt?"

"Bolivia! Bolivia! Calico's in Bolivia! Near Lake …!" (I don't know how to spell it.)

"Okay. Drop him, Bolt!" she commanded. "Oh, wait, you cooperated. Never mind."

Bolt threw the guy back on solid land.

Suddenly, the sky was filled with the same noise as before, helicopters were coming for them.

"AAHH!!!" Sharpenny shrieked again.

Doing so, her bag fell down and a scooter unfolded.

"I have to ride this?" she said.

She picked it up and got two handkerchiefs and put it on either hand so she didn't need to touch the dirty bike, as she thought.

But, she had no idea on how to ride a scooter and fell twice before Bolt pressed a button on the side firing a rope which was connected to the scooter, and when he bit on it, the scooter would follow behind.

Without any hesitation, he bit it, and ran with his super speed. Sharpenny was screaming all the way.

…to be continued…


	2. Scene Two: The Chase

Sharpenny and Bolt had reached the downhill part of the highway. By then, helicopters and motorcycles were chasing them.

Bolt though, had the lead. His speed was too much for Calico's henchmen.

The same could be said for Sharpenny.

"Slow down, mutt!! You're ruining my hair!" she cried.

Bolt grinned evilly. "With pleasure." He said to himself. He put both paws forward and came to a screeching halt.

Sharpenny's hair was hilariously messy. She looked like she was about to crack a comeback at her dog when she heard the helicopters closer to them than before.

"AAHH!!" she shrieked again. "Run, Bolt! Run!" she commanded.

"Okay." Bolt thought to himself. And he sped away.

Sharpenny was left behind. "I meant with ME!!"

And Bolt sped back biting on the string and zooming away again.

Traffic was not good that day. Everywhere she looked there was something to dodge and each dodge came with a free scream.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Sharpenny went.

Bolt looked like he was having one heck of a time.

Then she saw it. A gas truck, 10-wheeler. Bolt flawlessly ran under it, and Sharpenny, well…

BANG!

"Ouch…" she said, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. Luckily, she came out from under without getting any more hurt than she already is.

Bolt kept going. They had entered a skyway and two henchmen on motorcycles were tailing them. Bolt got ready.

Sharpenny was doing her nails. *sigh*

"Hahaha…" the henchman to the right of Sharpenny laughed as he extended his electric hand toward her.

Sharpenny gasped. "Wow! Nice nails. Where do you get them done?" she asked.

"Huh?" the guy said. Suddenly, he lost his balance and accidentally shocked the second henchman.

"Oh, okay. Better remember to keep away from that." She whispered.

Upon falling down on the ground, the henchman accidentally threw a time bomb disk that with a countdown timer of one minute.

Seeing that his person was still doing her nails, and not minding the greater good as always, Bolt opened his mouth from the string and went after the bomb, which was attached to a as truck (which looked surprisingly familiar…).

Sharpenny noticed the absence of movement in the scooter. "Bolt?" she dropped her nail file.

She saw her dog speeding off somewhere, probably chasing a squirrel.

Then she noticed the steep downhill slope in front of her. "Oh, man…" she squeaked.

"AAHHH……." She went down the slope.


	3. Scene Three: Closing

Bolt already had the time bomb in his mouth and the timer read 33 seconds. He jumped to the side of the skyway and ran forward till he caught sight of Sharpenny. She was speeding down the slope and she wasn't even wearing a helmet.

Wow. Even I'm surprised she can survive.

The scooter came to a stop on the low part of the road and Sharpenny was still screaming her head off, completely oblivious from reality.

...In a certain high school in Albuquerque where a musical was about to take place…

A hat-wearing teen is dressing up backstage. "Do you hear that, Shar?"

A girl in another area of the backstage replied: "It's just your imagination Ry."

"Oh…"

…Back in LA…

"AAAHHHH!!!" Sharpenny continued her undying scream.

Bolt sprinted next to her and saw that she was still doing what she does best.

Nothing.

Smirking, Bolt slid the bomb (whose timer read 10…9) into Sharpenny arms and ran somewhere to enjoy the show.

Sharpenny opened her eyes for the _third_ time that day and spotted the bomb and stared at it for enough seconds to make the timer read 3!!! 2!!!!

"EEEEKKKK!!!" Sharpenny threw the time bomb at the evil henchmen who so conveniently appeared in front of her.

"Uh-oh." One of them whispered.

I think you all know what happened next.


	4. Live Action Comedy

"Wonderful! That was absolutely wonderful, dear. Great job. Bravo! Bravo!" the manager applauded as he entered the set.

"Thank you, daddy." Sharpenny said as she opened her arms and hugged her dad in a strange fashion.

At the back of the set stood the co-director, James L. and beside him was the network representative, Gracie Parker.

"It's amazing how a girl that snobby could get a part in any show." James said.

"Well she's lucky that her dad is the manager- I'd just give her a job as the janitor." Gracie remarked.

Both of them snickered softly.

James turns to Gracie. "So, were able to sort out the fan letters?"

"On the left of the desk are the ones she can read. It used the rest for my fireplace." Gracie answered.

"You're right. We'd be dead if Sharpenny found out this isn't an action-packed drama series." James held back a laugh.

"I hope the one-way glass shatters on the last episode. That will do wonders for Sharpenny!" Gracie said, making both of them laugh boisterously.

That caught the attention of Mr. Lincoln, Sharpenny's dad.

"What are they laughing for daddy?" Sharpenny asked.

"I don't care what, but they may want to stop if they want to keep their jobs." He threatened.

James and Gracie stopped laughing but really wanted to.

"Um, okay daddy. I'm going to my trailer now. See ya!" Sharpenny said as she made her dramatic exit from the set, picking up her phone and blabbing into it.

I think she was talking to some lady named Paris…I don't know.

Mr. Lincoln turned to James and Gracie who were still half-laughing. "Don't do that again." he pointed a finger at them. "You know that Sharpenny can't find out that this actually a live-action comedy!"

"There's no need to worry sir. Whenever we laugh, we'll tell Sharpenny that we remembered a joke or something." James assured.

Fixing his clothes, Mr. Lincoln said: "Fine. But if anything gets out, you two are in trouble…" he said leaving.

As he goes, the tinted glass in front of the set opens, revealing a crowd of over 500 people. All of them applauding.


	5. Wannabe

Inside Bolt's trailer, sat Amanda Cavanaugh, a twelve year old girl with brown hair; she was wearing a red t-shirt with khaki pants and had black shoes on.

Her skin was light brown and her eyes were dark amber. To make it short, she looked just like our modern-day Penny.

She had in her arms the loving embrace to a certain white dog, and that dog was Bolt, the dog that belonged to Sharpenny."

"Okay, settle down, now- UP!" she called as she threw Bolt's squishy chew toy into the air, Mr. Carrot.

The dog jumped a moderate height and caught it in his mouth, gnawing on it and then quickly scampered back to Amanda.

"Good boy!" Amanda patted the dog's furry head and immediately went into another loving embrace.

"I love you, Bolt." She whispered. The dog barked happily in reply, his wet tongue hanging and beginning to lick her.

Just then, the trailer door slammed open, knocking down on of the bags of dog food and making Bolt jump back in surprise; and in front of the trailer door stood Sharpenny.

"Well, look who it is, my wannabe cousin, Amanda. Fancy seeing you here!" she said snobbishly.

"Oh, hi Sharpenny." She grimaced, letting Bolt free of her grasp. The dog circled around and finally stopped on a spot far away from both of them.

"So what did you come here for, huh? Too jealous of me being the superstar, and you being the, well, nothing." Sharpenny tossed her hair back.

"No, cuz. I was just making sure Bolt had company, you know, playing with him, petting him, and FEEDING him. Everything you don't do." Amanda snapped back.

"Oh. You actually care about that dog? I mean he's an animal!" Sharpenny yelled.

"With a heart! This dog you've been neglecting all these years needs to be cared for. Remember he did give you your big break." Amanda said, getting up and going to the slightly sorrowful Bolt in the corner.

"Whatever!" Sharpenny turned around, grabbing a pouch bag. "I only came here for this. Besides, as long as there are vets and caretaker I can pay, Bolt's gonna be fine."

"Bout, Bolt needs the love of his real owner." She explained.

"Uh, don't care!" Sharpenny declared, right before she left the trailer in a huff, slamming the door again.

Then the door opened again, there stood a man dressed professionally. "Miss Cavanaugh, your ride is here."

Looking down at Bolt, Amanda sighed. She was slowly stroking Bolt's fur. "Okay."

Then she left the trailer as the man gently closed the door.

Bolt was left staring at the door in lonesomeness.

Almost immediately, the door swung open and in walked Calico (his eyes isn't really green). He stepped over to Bolt and sat down, patting him.

"Hello, buddy." He said.


	6. Good Intentions and Humans Gone Bad

Bolt once again left alone in his trailer after Calico went to have his lunch.

Lying down on his back, Bolt noticed movement on the trailer's sunroof. It was opening a little…and then a lot.

When it was opened all the way, Bolt saw two cats, one all-black, the other gray and fluffy.

Smiling, Bolt greeted: "Hey, Vic. Matt."

The two cats climbed down to the inside of Bolt's trailer, both with the same statement in mind.

"She left you again, didn't she." Vic and Matt said in unison, with no doubt they were correct.

"Yeah." Bolt sighed.

Unnoticeably shaking their heads, all the animals said: "Humans."

Hoping to bring this conversation up from its current low position to a more sparkling state, Matt asked: "So, I heard the owner will tell Sharpenny during the big reveal two days from now."

Laughing, Bolt said: "I'm gonna want to remember that day."

Turning to the dog, Vic said: "Do you think it'll go the way he wants?"

"Maybe. I mean her father's intentions are good intentions, he wants her to grow up the way she's supposed to, not as the way he spoiled her."

"Left out of the fridge too long and now she's gone bad." Matt commented.

With a smirk, Bolt said: "Wanna see embarrassing baby pictures of Sharpenny? I've gotten them from my old bags of food she never touches."

They got up of their paws and got into a good laughing afterwards, just like what the studio audience was getting while Sharpenny was trying to be the next hottest thing on TV.


	7. Home Free

In her huge, be-dazzled trailer, Sharpenny stood, generously applying artificial coloring to her face and blabbing the year away to her friends on the cellphone.

"Yeah! And I was like: 'Then stop calling him to call you' you know? I mean…" she spoke with four words per second and barely stopped for a breath.

Looking at something else besides her for a change, Sharpenny noticed something moving at the side of her trailer's back door.

On the other side of the line the girl named Lily (Sharpenny's best friend) spoke saying: "What's wrong, Sharpenny?"

Flinching, Sharpenny said, "I don't know. But I think someone's, like, watching me."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. Right, Shar?" Lily was stopped as she heard no response. "Shar…??"

Apparently, Sharpenny had broken a personal record and kept her mouth shut for about 5 seconds (sure you sure you can make it, Shar?).

She heard some guy shouting on the other side of her door, not very close, but not far either.

Plus, she heard her own name being spoken of.

"Hmm…" As quietly as she could, Sharpenny clutched the doorknob and revealed the two people standing a few feet away from her trailer.

Crouching, Sharpenny listened intently to the voices.

"You're putting your career on the line!" a male voice said. Sharpenny instantly recognized it.

"Daddy?" she mouthed.

"You know Sharpenny should never have any idea about the show's true genre. If any of this gets out before the big reveal on Wednesday, it would crush her." Mr. Lincoln yelled into one of his employee's face.

"O-okay sir. I just need to retrieve all of the files with Sharpenny's name under 'live-action comedy', and we'll be home free." The male employee muttered dryly.

Sharpenny gasped rather loudly.

"This is all a joke? People are laughing at me?"


	8. This is No Joke

After the Sharpenny's reaction to the words "Live-Action Comedy", both the employee and Mr. Lincoln turned to her direction.

In shock, Sharpenny's father muttered his regretfully whispered his only daughter's name.

Swallowing, Sharpenny asked: "That's all true? All this time I've been making a fool out of myself in front of hundreds of people?"

"…Thousands…" the employee remarked quietly.

Mr. Lincoln gave him a quick stare.

"You mean to say that you lied to me all these years…telling me that this show was SERIOUS??" Sharpenny continued on the verge of tears.

Though he wanted to negate everything his daughter had just said, Mr. Lincoln couldn't even sigh. He'd had it he couldn't bear to lie to his daughter anymore.

With his head hanging low, Sharpenny's dad said: "Yes, it's all true. I-I knew I couldn't keep it a secret forever…so I planned to, surprise, you…"

"Okay, then. How long has it been a secret, daddy?" an angry tone escaped from the girl's mouth as she asked this.

"Ever since you started the show…"

Sharpenny was taken aback.

Three years.

Three years she's been on the show, thinking it was one of the hit blockbusters out there…comedy was only to keep the viewers awake.

And yet it turned out to be a whole joke.

"Sharpenny, I-" Mr. Lincoln began.

"No! Don't say it! I don't want to hear it anymore!" she said, slamming the door.

One sigh later, Mr. Lincoln went up to his daughter's trailer, knocking on the pink-colored door.

"Sharpenny? Sharpenny…" he continued knocking to the unresponsive fifteen year-old.

"Shannon Rachael Andrea Lincoln, open this door now!" Mr. Lincoln commanded.

No response came.

"Sharpenny!" he began pounding on the door.

"Um, Mr. Lincoln…" the employee muttered.

"What, Tim?" he bolted (no pun intended), not even looking back.

Tim handed pointed to the fire exit, located under the trailer.

Without any more delay, Mr. Lincoln (in his very clean suit) crouched beneath the mobile celebrity carrier and pulled the hatch open.

He began calling Sharpenny again.

"Sharpenny? Sweetie!" His voice echoed through the inside.

Finally climbing up, Mr. Lincoln stopped as he panned the area.

"What?" he gasped.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"She snuck out on us…she's gone…" Mr. Lincoln climbed up into the trailer.

Tim scrambled through the fire exit door.

"Tim," Mr. Lincoln began.

"Yes, sir?" he responded.

"Your fired."


	9. You Know It Now

Thank you to Superdog96 for this chapter idea.

Sleeping, Bolt had a picture-film pressed in his head.

Like one of those old musicals where the main character is a sweet and innocent, he and a brown-haired girl were running together through a field. The strong wind blew against them, but touched them as gently as a summer breeze.

With another gust of wind kicking up, the girl stumbled, rolling on the grass.

Bolt followed, by rolling over and letting his tongue out happily.

The girl gives him a hug and they quiet down for awhile, with Bolt licking her face making her laugh.

Then Bolt's dream shifted to different state, the brown-haired girl slowly started to fade.

"No…" Bolt mouthed. "Amanda!" he barked. "Amanda, come back!" he barked.

But she disappeared, and the taking a few steps forward, Bolt found that he was in a dog carrier, and he saw Amanda standing outside the carrier. She was crying, her mother standing next to her.

In front of them was a well-dressed man, and next to him was Sharpenny.

Out in the real world the sleeping Bolt cringed.

Back in the dream, Bolt saw the man handing money to a slightly tearful Amanda's mother and then he felt the carrier being lifted and being moved outward.

Bolt barked helplessly at Amanda. Saying:

"Wait! Where are they taking me? Amanda! Amanda!!"

But all Amanda could do was cry for now, because if they didn't sell him they'd go poor.

"Amanda!" a tear rolled down Bolt's cheek.

The in the real world again, Bolt awoke with a start.

He breathed heavily as he stared into the darkness of his trailer. He felt the tear which he had cried in the flashback-dream was really there.

Calming down, Bolt suddenly had a very unfamiliar feeling.

"Sharpenny?" he whispered to himself, understanding that it was how someone felt when that person you knew was in trouble.


	10. Flashbacks and Reflections

*Sorry the update took so long, I got sick.

On the bus stop, Sharpenny had her pink bag in her hands, hanging loosely like a grapevine.

The only reason it was so light (good thing, otherwise she'd have to get her four bodyguards again) was because for the first time, Sharpenny was thinking the way she used to.

Truly, she was beginning to miss her old self…

A little brown-haired girl sat on the front porch of their dainty wooden house. To her side was the "life-size" dollhouse.

It had a door that could just fit the little Sharpenny and the inside was big enough to fit a few friends.

The house had electricity, ventilation, running water and food storage, so it would actually be a good place to live in.

Then the front gate creaked open. Young Sharpenny stood up from her sitting position and smiled happily at her cousin who was slowly walking towards her.

As she and her mother stepped onto the premises of the Lincolns, Amanda smiled back and hugged Sharpenny.

Immediately, they skipped inside, and after greeting everyone, they skipped back outside and immediately began playing in the house.

Pleasured, both could only look forward to how many hours it was away from when they had to go part.

That was the old Sharpenny. The one she longed for.

But then Mr. Lincoln finished his contract in the Hollywood business and became rich. And they moved away, both physically and metaphorically.

Sharpenny (in the real world) tensed.

She became surrounded with the spells of glamour and fame. All of the publicity she's had with her previous works in acting.

Everyone wanted to be like her.

Then came the Live-Action Comedy job, the one kept a secret to her.

She was only supposed to do the stupid stereotype onscreen, but it became a habit, and so did so many other things that she didn't want to.

Ending her flashbacks and reflections, Sharpenny looked down and shed one single tear saying:

"I used to love you, Bolt…"


	11. Epiphany

"So did I." Bolt said, speaking in his own tongue.

"Bolt?" Sharpenny looked up at hearing the bark.

In the dark corner of the bus stop in which she sat, Sharpenny spotted the dog poking his fluffy white head and looking at her.

Bolt took his small hesitant steps toward the familiar/unfamiliar girl and sat by the bench.

"I…Like-oh," Sharpenny began, falling into her stereotype out of habit-habit-habit (That's no typo, it's gotta be done about 67 times to become three times a habit).

Taking a deep breath, Sharpenny said: "Get over here, boy!"

Bolt pounced onto the girl's lap, receiving a very awkward hug.

It feels weird, really, to be hugging someone you've known, and feeling like you're in the arms of a stranger.

For the first time in years, seven years, Sharpenny stroked her own dog's fur and loved it, not doing it for the publicity like she used to do, you know for dog food that didn't even appeal to flies.

And Bolt was beginning to relax, with the epiphany that this girl, holding her sincerely, was the one who neglected him for fame, the one who took him away from his real owner…

"I don't care if I like have to be laughed anymore, you know?" she explained to Bolt. "I could, like, make people happier, like I used to, and maybe, get out of this stupid stereotype."

Bolt seemed to smile more through Sharpenny's eyes, and she got up, holding her dog, with a new determination in her eyes.

She dropped her picked up her bag and let Bolt heel, hailing a taxi back to the studio.


	12. Scene Four: Finale

Mr. Lincoln was busily typing in his office, frantically searching for some type of file or something on the internet.

"No! It's not here! How am I supposed to keep the secret off the web?" he screamed in frustration, banging on the table, knocking down a container of colored pencils.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, in small panic Mr. Lincoln quickly started picking up the pencils saying: "Come in!"

Then, opening the door was Tim, his former, may I emphasize, FORMER, employee.

Realizing it was Tim, Mr. Lincoln dropped the pencils saying: "Tim! Didn't I fire you?" in an almost angry tone.

"Um, yes sir." He spoke timidly.

"Then get out before I decide to fire you literally!" he said.

"A-actually sir, I've just been asked to send you a telegram."

"Telegram? Nobody uses those anymore!" he uttered, taking the small note from Tim's hands.

Ripping the upper part of the paper, Tim went closer, cramping himself in the already tight space in curiosity to see the letter.

With the cover off, Mr. Lincoln read the letter.

"A." he said.

"Other side sir." Tim instructed.

So Mr. Lincoln did what Tim had told him, and read the words out loud:

"Look up?"

The ceiling above them suddenly burst with a huge crashing noise, bits of wood falling everywhere.

"What in the world?" Mr. Lincoln interjected.

"So this is the lair of the evil Dr. Shaun Lincoln." A female voice said, it was immediately followed by dog's barking.

"Wh-who are you?" Shaun inquired (I was really tired of having to type "Mr. Lincoln", oops, there, I did it again).

"I think you already know, you spy." She smirked.

As the dust cleared up, both were able to identify each other's faces.

"Sharpenny?!" he managed to say, even at the breakneck speeds his heart was beating.

"Yes, Dr. Lincoln. I've seen your works, hypnotizing people into thinking I'm some stereotypical fool. And worse, you've made them think that I don't get along with my pet! Isn't that right Bolt?" Sharpenny accused.

Shaun to a step back. "Wait! You don't understand, it's a TV show! It's just for entertaining people."

"You like entertainment? Well then you'll love to entertain me, wouldn't you?"

"Um…Um…" Shaun and Tim droned in panic.

Uncannily, Bolt jumped down, into the room. The dog seemed to laugh in their face.

"No. No, no, no! Not that! Anything but that!" Shaun pleaded.

"Bolt. Speak." Sharpenny commanded.

And as the white superdog got his paws into position, Mr. Lincoln (just one more, for the record) and Tim uttered their famous last words.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

…

The curtains opened, the crowd went wild. It was one great grand finale.

With the crew standing by, the actors walked out in one line.

From left to right, Dr. Calico with Vic and Matt on top of him, Sharpenny's onscreen father, Sharpenny herself, the ever-lovable Bolt, Mr. Shaun Lincoln and Tim the employee.

To the side were James L. and Gracie Parker, they were applauding more than they had ever in any previous episode.

Then, at the count of three they all held hands and bowed to the audience and Sharpenny picked up her dog, happily hugging him.

From the stage, looking past James and Gracie thanking everyone for catching the last episode of the live-action comedy, Sharpenny could see the unforgettable face of her cousin Amanda, because her presence was only making everything seem better.

And things could only get better.


	13. Beginning

After the finale, Sharpenny, her father and Bolt left the studios to live in Silverlake.

They left Sovereign Entertainment to James L., who loved the idea of having a dog on the show, and came up with the idea of a superhero dog, and so everything else begins…

Sharpenny and Amanda became closer; Sharpenny grew out of her stereotype and shared taking care of Bolt.

She finished the course of Ecology at 19 and a-half years old.

At the age of 21, Sharpenny left home and traveled around America and participated in many dog shows and talent competitions with Bolt, who by the way grew up to be a tough German Shepherd.

Sharpenny never had the lightning bolt marking removed, saying it always reminded her of the "right road she's on".

At 23, Sharpenny married Miles Ridyll, an Ecologist and they opened up their own pet shop in western Silverlake.

Miles had a female German Shepherd named Meli, and she and Bolt bred puppies-though most of them were brown, there was one white one.

Sharpenny was 24 when a little girl named Penelope entered her shop and spotted the single white puppy. Little Penelope wanted the dog so much.

She went off to her mother, who could be none other than Amanda Cavanaugh, wife of Jeffrey Vernes, father to Penelope AKA Penny.

Amanda gave young Penny one of the preset collars she received from her cousin, Sharpenny, and Penny received the white dog saying:

"You're heavy! And slobbery…there." She put the collar on the dog. "You're a good boy, you're my good boy."

The dog came to be known as none other than Bolt, because that was what the collar said, and one night, Amanda was surprised to receive a call from Sovereign Entertainment saying they needed a star.

Penny and Bolt began their wild life of stardom from there, one that Sharpenny enjoyed as much she could before it was all over.

Life's a funny thing, don't you think?

THE END


End file.
